sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
SAS Zombie Assault Conception Wiki:Policies
This is a wiki where you can express all sorts of ideas for the popular Flash Game Series SAS: Zombie Assault. Whether it's an idea for a new type of zombie, a new weapon, a new turret, a new mechanic that affects gameplay, or even an idea for a new game in the series, or any crazy thing you can think of that's related to SAS Zombie Assault, is mostly acceptable. These policies are meant to provide everyone with fair and great experience looking at and making conceptions on this wiki, so please follow them or warning and bans will follow. Age Level SAS: Zombie Assault Series is rated PG13(which is NOT a game rating, but is equivalent to T rating for games and probably because NK was lazy to get rated from ESRB), meaning it may contain inappropriate contents for children under age of 13 (hence "PG13" and "Teen" rating) such as Blood, Gore, Excessive Violence, and Language. Due to these reasons, this wiki is rated the same, PG13. If you are under age of 13(so 13 is acceptable), you need permission and monitor of a parent or guardian to access these contents. Also, Those underaged users will NOT receive any authority. Authority Powers Chat Moderator Chat Moderators are allowed to ban people from chats for misbehavior, which may include but not limited to: Spamming, Excessive Cussing, Flame War on public chat, Insulting, and posting links to inappropriate media. Moderator Moderators are allowed to close and remove message threads by wikia default, and in this wiki, they are allowed to carry out forced editing for balancing OPness problems. For more information, read Conception: Moderators' Balancing. Administrator Admins are automatically Moderators and Chat Moderators. They gain addition authority over banning and deleting articles and comments. It is crucial to respect and listen to them, as they are chosen as Admins for a reason: having wider knowledge of how this wiki works. They also have authority of assigning and demoting people as and from Chat Moderators and Moderators. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats are automatically Admins, Moderators, and Chat Moderators. They have authority to assign other people Admins and Bureaucrats. Conception Over-Powered-ness Main Article: Policies/OPness Policy As something so common among conception wikis, OPness simply means the conception being simply too powerful to destroy game balancing. OPness can be recognized by any contributors, and if general editor population agrees, conception creator must nerf the conception to acceptable level. Not doing so will cause in forced editing by moderators or deletion by administrators. Moderators' Balancing Moderators may edit stats of other people's conceptions to reduce OPness to acceptable level. This process REQUIRES a warning a week prior to forced nerf, and moderators not following will be considered demotion. Please use when noticing overpoweredness. Although this is the only case where others are allowed to change stats without permission of conception creator, the moderator must try his/her best to keep the characteristics of the weapon, which is usually achieved by changing only the damage. Undetailed/Stub Undetailed conceptions are recognized by lack of stats for functional gameplay. Undetailed conceptions will not be deleted, but if the sole purpose of the conception is to claim a name or made as a joke, it will be deleted on sight. When a page is recognized as undetailed, the page will recieve tag, and it may be adapted for naming issue if creator of the conception approves or does not answer to request for 2 weeks. Language/Imagery Excessive cussing and violent or sexually explicit imagery may be deleted upon sighting. There may be a forced editing by moderator to reduce language issue, but imagery will have image deleted. If this case was intentional and is repeated, the editor may be considered a ban span up to a month default. Editing One may not edit to change any of others' conception contents. editing others' conceptions will only be allowed to add on additional facts, fix typo/bad grammar, and/or add/remove categories. Editing without permission may result in ban span up to 2 weeks default, unless a moderator is editing it for balancing OPness reasons. Commenting/Message Wall Language/Imagery Excessive cussing and violent or sexually explicit imagery may be deleted upon sighting. There may be a forced editing by moderator to reduce language issue, but imagery will have image deleted. Spamming Spamming contents generally unwelcomed by other users will be deleted and given warning. If one keeps spamming, ban will be considered with span up to a week default. Unacceptable Behavior Commenting to intentionally cause distress without justified purpose may treated same with Language/Imagery listed above. Resisting Forced Editing and Deletion Resisting such Forced Editing and/or Deletion will result in ban, with span up to a month default. Banning Banning conditions are listed above unacceptable actions. When the action is repeated, the length of ban may increase significantly.